


I Just Love You

by addy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/pseuds/addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual skype conversation turned into a love confession. Adam couldn't believe it. After all of this time?</p><p>-written by me, and another, edited by me-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype

I couldn’t bare it any longer. It has been too long since we have talked. My spine tingled and I shook a little. I blink my eyes quickly and stretch my arms. I slowly make my way to my bed, picking up my laptop on the way. I open it up, blinded by the artificial light. I open up Skype, and wait to see if…he comes online.

I waited for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock and it has only been a few minutes. ‘You’re too impatient, Adam’ I said to myself. ‘He’ll be online…’ With that thought, a *ping was heard, and his name illuminated green. I smiled wide. I started typing, but he beat me to it.

Kris: Hi, Adam

-I could hear my heartbeat. I tried to act casual-

Adam: Hey Kris! How's it going?

Kris is typing…

Kris: Pretty good, pretty good, nothing much going on. You?

Nothing much…

Adam: Eh just kinda chilln. Working on sum ideas for the new album.

Kris: Nice. What kinds of ideas you have rolling around in your pretty head?

Was he being serious?

Adam: I want to make it more me, you know? Maybe even a little dark.

…Pretty head? Lol Kris.

Kris: Ooo, darker? The inner depths of Mr. Glam? Yes, you have a very pretty head!

Adam: lol right, the inner depths of me. Why thank you! Ur head is nice too.

This conversation is getting weird.

Kris: Don't laugh dude! It's true, you must have dark secrets. Thanks, my head is hard to tame.

Adam: Yeah, secrets no one knows. lol.

Kris is typing…

Kris: Is Kris special enough to know them? =P

Adam: Depends…Should I? …okay

Kris: Depends on...what?

I think for a second.

Adam: Well…I dunno. Promise not to trip?

Kris is typing…

Kris: Promise, no tripping.

Adam: lol okay.

I look up from my computer. I did not know if this was a good idea. I could really screw things up for him, but I just cannot hide my feelings anymore. I know I am more impulsive than he is, and willing to share my emotions…I hope he’s okay with what I have to say. I take a deep breath.

Adam: Well…I think I like you. But I am torn; cause Tommy, my bassist, keeps hitting on me. But he’s straight, so it's weird.

Kris is typing…

Five minutes pass…

Kris: Ohhh... um... Well, I wasn't expecting THAT, but it's totally cool. I would guess it's weird, I thought I was completely straight until we shared that hotel room together for Idol...

I held my breath.

Kris: Maybe he feels the same as I did then? Which sounds weird, but um...yeah.

Adam: So...U like me?

Kris: ...maybe. I'm sort of nervous though.

Adam: It’s okay.

I start to become bolder.

Adam: U are so handsome.

Kris: You are too...and beautiful.

Adam: U mean it, Kris?

Kris: Of course... I wouldn't lie to you, you're one my most cherished friends.

Adam: U are too, Kris. I think of you as a friend...and more.

Kris: Wow, I never thought you'd think the same of me, Addy. Is it all right if I call you that? I always wanted too...

Adam: I think you are beautiful...I like the nickname, Kris.

Kris: Really? I dunno. I'm scrawny compared to you.

Adam: Size doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is you...And I… think I love u.

Kris:… I was too shy back then and scared. I never questioned my sexuality until you came along, and then you know - I didn't care. So, I stopped questioning it.

Adam: Kris, you are amazing. Ur music is lovely.

Kris: And so are u. Your music sends chills down my spine, I'll admit - I totally got teary when you performed Mad World... I imagined you feeling that pain and it really hurt me. At the finale, you were so happy and I was just taken aback by everything. I didn't want you to let go...

Adam: Aw Kris. That means so much...I never want to let you go again. I wanted that moment to last forever…because you were in my arms.

Kris: Aw, Adam... I felt so right in your arms, more so than I have with anyone else I have ever met.

Adam: Even more than...your wife?

Kris is typing…

Kris: …Yes, more than her. I know it sounds bad, awful even.

Adam: I feel bad getting in between you two…

Kris: I hate myself for it, I married her, took vows...

Adam: It's because you loved her...and I'm ruining it.

Kris: No, you're not ruining anything.

Adam: Are u sure?

Kris: Maybe I never really loved her - just thought I did, went along with my life, a detour to you, maybe? I’m sure…that’s my next single, A Detour To You.

Adam: That is really sweet...

Kris: ...Adam, I miss you. I need your hugs!

Adam: I miss you too. I need to feel your breath on my neck. Your warmth.

Kris: I need to feel every part of you; especially how safe you make me feel. I wish I had taken all those chances before now to kiss you.

Adam: My arms are your safe place. I can’t let u go again. I wanted to kiss you so many times. But I was already in deep water.

Kris: Yes, they are... Me too. What deep water?

I roll my eyes. ‘How does he not remember?’

Adam: The whole 'gay' thing...I didn't want you to get hurt.

Kris: We could have gone down together.

Adam: You would have done that for me?

Kris: Um, metaphorically and literally.

My eyes widen at Kris’ comment. What did he just say?

Adam: Rawr Kris naughty.

Kris: Yes, definitely, I mean that. Rawr? Maybe you should come here and show me that mean face.

Adam: Heh. I should.

I think to myself. Should I go see him? Maybe I could just play with him for a little longer…but I do want to see him.

Adam: I’m bearing my teeth.

Kris: Oh, feisty Addy!

I started to act coy.

Adam: You know me.

Kris: I do. I want to know more though.

Adam: What more would u like to know? I'm an open book.

Kris is typing…

Kris: We should meet up soon.

It’s like he read my mind.

Adam: We should. We have lost too much time. I miss you so much. I feel when I kiss Tommy I’m betraying you. It kills me.

Kris: When my wife asks me to make love to her, I feel as though I am cheating on the one I belong with - and that's you. It's been getting worse, she is starting to notice. You aren't cheating.  
Adam: Ur married to her.

Kris: It's doesn't matter, I'm married to you with my soul.

Adam: Kris...you r so beautiful.

Kris: It’s been so hard to keep it in…I know...I really do. Even my wife seems to know it's not "love making" anymore, it's just about, you know...getting off. I just, I want you - and no one else. I don't care. I need you in my life.

Adam: Kris...I need you…Desperately…

I have to see Kris.

Adam: …Kris, you should come over.

I said it.

Kris is typing.

Kris: Sure, I’ll be over in a few minutes.

I close out Skype and jump off of my bed, landing on the rug. I was too excited. Running around my room, I throw on a fierce top with a studded belt and black leather pants. I had to look my best. Kris admitted he liked me too! I felt like I was on air. He makes me act like a completely different person.


	2. Steam and Fire

I sit patiently, my legs crossed, and my foot shaking with anxiety. It has been twenty minutes. He should be here by now.

Knock Knock

I hear the door, and I jump up a bit too quickly. I brush off my jacket and leather pants, take a deep breath, and walk slowly to the door. I open the door to see him. He was smiling his cute smile, his face with the little bit of stubble I found so attractive. His eyes are sparkling, and staring at me intensely. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality.

“Hey Kris!” I say, a little too enthusiastically. “Please, come in!” I motion with my hands, and let him in. He starts to take off his shoes. “Oh, you don’t have to do that.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “It’s all good.” I smile at him.

“Okay, Adam. No problem.” He smirked. “So, do you want to sit and talk? Or…”

I bite my lip.

“Um, sure. Cool.” I lead him into my kitchen. I wish I paid more attention to the cleanliness of the kitchen instead of my appearance. Nonetheless, Kris did not notice and sat in a chair next to mine.

“It’s really been a while,” Kris said.

“Too long,” I retort.

An awkward silence: You could hear a pin drop. I twiddle my thumbs nervously.

“So…how has everything been?” I could tell he was trying to create some small talk. The passion that I buried down that year on Idol was surfacing; with him so close I wasn’t sure I could hold it back. It was bursting at the seams.

“Kris…” I put my hand on his knee. He tries to move his leg, but I could tell at my touch he melted a little.

“I want to feel your lips against mine.” I had to bring the tiger out. I wanted Kris. I could not hold it in any longer than I have.

“Do you know how much self restraint I had on Idol? All of the hugs, the playful kisses on the cheek…were you just leading me on? Playing with my fantasy?” I glare into his eyes.

“Adam I…I don’t know what to say,” Kris stutters. I put my finger to his lips.

“You don’t need to say a thing.” Ever so gently, I delve onto his lips, the predator skimming the surface of mine. His eyes widen, but eventually he closes them. He starts to enjoy it. He pulls away from me for a second.

“Adam…This is all so new to me.” He blushes. “Um…is this leading to anything?” I could see a playful glint in his eyes.

“Oh Kris...Rawr!” I exclaim, baring my teeth. “If you want to go through with it, we can. I love you. I can’t let you go again.” Before he could open his mouth again, I kiss him. I started to trace Kris’ skin and features with my fingertips, like I have always wanted to.

Kris shivered at my touch. I took his hands and brought them to my heart. I could feel his pulse. It was starting to quicken with every breath.

I held him close, and started to kiss him gently from his cheeks to his neck. Kris bent his neck back in response to my hot lips, and I could tell he was beginning to sweat and tremble at my touch. My lips travel down his neck to his beautiful chest.

“Adam…” Kris gasps, “You have no idea...” gasp “How long I have dreamed of this…” He starts to take control, and moves his hands down my sides. I shiver with excitement. Kris moves his lips away and starts breathing his hot breath on my ear. I start to become even more excited. I take over, move to his right ear, and start to nibble and lick gently, whispering “Kris…you are so beautiful…”

Kris gasps. I smirk with delight. My tongue moves with skill around his earlobe, cradling it in my mouth.

"You're the beautiful one, Adam." Kris whispers to me, running a hand on the back of my neck so his fingers rest at the base of my dark hair. I crack a playful smile. I trembled at his touch. Kris bit his lip when I smiled. He looked like he was trying to hold back a compliment. He shook his head slightly. I take hold of his face with my hands, kissing him with more force this time, hoping I can intertwine our souls together with this embrace. Kris surprisingly starts to accept my kisses, and holds me tightly. He kisses me back fervently. I prayed this moment would never end.

The fire between us kept building. I laid Kris down on the carpet and kissed him further, rubbing his back slowly. Kris seems to love it. He presses himself against me, holding me and raking his fingers through my hair.

“Ah, that feels so good, Kris…oh so good…” I lick my lips. At that moment, Kris grabbed my hips and brought my body closer to his. Whatever space hadn’t been taken up before now has been dissolved. Our bodies are moving in rhythm. I can feel Kris’ heartbeat against mine.

“Adam…you are so…intoxicating…” Kris gasps. He squirms against me, stops, and brings his face to mine, looking me straight in the eyes. He whispered my name. I return the fiery glare. I saw Kris’ adams apple move, swallowing nervously. I feel I finally have Kris in my grasp. My voodoo is working against his frail, but lovely body. I kiss his lips again, then his nose, then his eyes, and his forehead. On an impulse of sexual tension, I take hold of his shirt and rip it off with a gentle, but powerful force. Kris seemed taken aback by this, but as soon as his shirt was off, he reached and tore mine off, revealing my upper body.

“Gorgeous,” Kris says, softly. "Adam, I've waited so long to see you like this," Kris whispered to me. He places his warm hands on my stomach and makes a trail to my chest.

“Ahhhh ahhhh 'Kris..Kris...'” I groan with pleasure..."I have never liked...uhhh...my body..." I say in between breaths.

"Oh, Adam," Kris bends down to his knees and says between kisses, "don't dislike," kiss "your body," kiss "I find it absolutely,” Kris smirks, “delectable." I grab Kris’ head.

"Adam!" Kris whispers sharply against my skin as he licks delicately, rubbing his palms against my sides as he trails his hot tongue across my chest. I close my eyes. I am in complete ecstasy...my body trembles from his tongue, which has so much skill...and I thought I was the one with a talented tongue.

"Adam…” Kris’ whole body is flushed with need. He stands up, and whisper s with his lips ghosting over mine, "You're so gorgeous like this, Adam."  
I take a breath, "You are too kind, baby..." I stand up, stumbling a little, and grab him again, tracing every inch of his body. "Kris..."  
Kris looks up into my face, his fingers confidently tracing the line of my leather pants. "Mmm," Kris licks his lips and leans into me. However, I stop him. I paused for a second, and thought out loud.

“Is what we are doing right?”


	3. Finally Connected

The room was quiet. Kris just stared at me blankly. I could tell some of the passion was wearing away.

He blinks and reaches out for my hand, holding it tightly. He looks into my eyes with such compassion and love; I could feel myself welling up.

"Yes, it has to be. We couldn't hide from what we truly wanted anymore, we want this, this could never be wrong - because I want to love you, Adam.  
Love is never wrong."

I look down to the side, and then look you in the eyes. I peck your lips. "I shouldn't have doubted..." I grab you closer to my body.

"Never doubt it, love. Never." Kris whispered being pressed tighter and tighter into me.

"I never will, ever again." I start to tear up. "I love you so much" I whisper in Kris’ ear softly. I held him close. My body was weak..."What are you planning underneath that innocent facade, Kris?" I managed to speak, as my lips trembled.

Kris smirked at me.

"My innocent facade, Adam?" He asked, coyly. He curled his fingers on my back; I shivered from his warm touch. He then leaned his head into my neck and grinned wildly.

"You want to see the fiend I hide underneath my cool and collected facade?" Kris chuckled, "I might be planning, ways to make you scream, forget your name and all while I..." Kris pause for a long moment, his hand stroking his chin in thought, "What do you want me to do?"

I was breathless. A question with many answers…this was a side of Kris I had never seen, and I was intrigued.

"Whatever you have planned."

His eyes widened. "Whatever - I - have planned..." Kris let a small laugh escape him and he pulled his head back up smirked, and then winked at me, "I want you - on me. All over. Please. Unless, of course, you're willing to surrender to me."

My eyes twinkle at him. "That can be arranged."

I pounced, and once again we are on the floor. I slowly caressed Kris’ chest with my hand, down to his stomach and kissed it gently, but fierce. I started to use my tongue instead, licking down his chest, to his stomach. I grinned evilly, staring into his eyes before I snarled loudly, and ripped Kris’ belt off with my teeth.

Kris squirmed underneath me and gripped my shoulders tightly, digging his nails into my skin. I winced at the pain, but strangely felt aroused at the same time. Kris gyrated his hips, as if asking me to touch him. I knew he wanted it.

"Anxious I see", I smirk, licking my lips. Slowly but surely, I unzipped Kris’ pants, revealing white boxers. “Ah, a boxers guy, huh? Trying to make this more difficult for me.” Kris’ eyes narrowed, but then he laughed. “Ohh!” He cried suddenly, as I started to rub his crotch. Kris was hardening already.

“Feel that Kris? Oh, how do you like it?” I kept rubbing, taking pleasure in his moans.

“It’s…ahhhh…so good Adam, shit!”

I liked to see him squirm. As I kept rubbing his package, I moved myself up to Kris’ neck, first nibbling, but then biting hard, as if I were his vampire. Kris did not protest. He groaned louder than before.

“Ahh…ohhh….” Was all Kris could muster from his lips.

After trying to take his sweet blood, I moved back to his crotch, rubbed it again vigourously before I removed his glorious cock from his boxers.

“Ah, a big boy, huh? I mean, not as big as me, but damn you have a….” I swallow him whole, almost gagging on it, “beautiful lollipop.” I take lick after lick, savoring the flavor. "Ahhhh, Kris...."

"Adaammmm," Kris moaned as I licked him. Kris wriggled underneath my touches, "Adam, ahh-Ahh-dam!"

I keep going, having intense pleasure from your tasty nectar. "Mmmhmmm Ohhh Kris...You taste so good..."

"Adam!" Kris shouts. He grabs my hand in his hands and pushes me down, "I love you,"

I gasp for air, "I love you...so much" I move up onto his face again, kissing him vigorously. "You make me...crazy!"

Kris moves his body against mine, desperate for friction. I could feel Kris trying to wrestle his hands underneath my stomach to unbutton my pants.

"You make me so crazy too, baby." Kris replied, gasping as I kiss him everywhere.

"Ahh ahhh oh Kris, let me help you with that." Struggling, I unbutton my pants all the way, and slip out of them. We are one, moving against each other, feeling our raw emotions link together. My entire body is on fire. Kris is just so beautiful. I run my fingers through his short hair, and make love noises to let him know how much I was enjoying his company.

Kris moves against me, "Adam!" Kris murmurs things about love and spills out obscenities he wouldn't normally say.

The world stood still. The earth came to an end. We still embraced. I kissed everywhere on his body, and I mean EVERYWHERE. I moaned as I licked his package and cock. How wonderful this felt. Way better than my first time. I wonder though...will he let me go all of the way?

Kris grips me tightly, and whispers into my ear, "Take me.”

"That's what I have been waiting for." I growl. I take control and turn Kris around. "Are you ready for this?"

Kris nods and says in a small voice, "Yes, just...go slow at first, okay?” I could feel Kris shiver. I rubbed my hands on his back, giving him some warmth, and hoping that this will tame his anxiety. I lick my lips.

"Your wish is my command" I prepare myself with a condom and lube. It takes a couple of minutes for me to get going.

And then, I thrust. "Ahhhh!" I moan loudly.

Kris kept egging me on. "More, Adam. Please. I love you."

"Huff huff...as you wish....hufff" I go in and out, feeling his warmth against my skin that is in contact with his. Such a beautiful feeling. Kris is doing great for his first time! "Kris..." I bend over and nibble on his ear, "You are doing wonderfully, my little animal."

"AH-AH-DAM!" Kris spazzed up against me. He begs for more, almost losing it, and he cries out things that he is not quite sure what. Kris’ hand covers his cock as I keep thrusting into him.

"Ohhh Kris!! I think..I think I'm almost there!!" I start to thrust harder and harder, trying not to hurt him, but trying to give intense pleasure.

"Adam, please!" Kris begs. He moves his hips in circular motions to help me. God did that feel good.

"Ahhh I'm...!!!" "AHHHHhHHgghhh...uhh....."

I was breathing heavily, and held Kris close to my body, breathing down his neck, nibbling and kissing softly.

Kris rolled over to my neck. "Adam, I never want to lose you again, I won't let anything come between this," he said, as he held me close and kissed my forehead.

"I love you with all of my heart. You are my everything." I stroked his hair and kissed him a few more times.

"Ditto." Kris said simply, holding me and cuddling into my body.

He continued, “I love you, more than anyone... I promise I'm going to work things out to be with you forever…”

"You are so beautiful Kris." I struggle to reach over to the mantle and pick up a little box. I smirked for a moment, taking a second to look at it and contemplate, should I really do this? To hell with it.

I open it up to reveal a huge gold ring with a "k" embedded in it. Kris’ face was priceless. “Will you be mine forever? After you tell your wife, of course."  
Kris blinked, speechless, "Adam! I...yes. Yes of course!" He threw his arms up, and caught me in another embrace.

I beamed ear to ear. "Kris, you have no idea how happy you have made me!" I planted another passionate kiss on his lips, and held his hand. I put the ring on his finger slowly, adding to the tension. "I know I have said this a million times to tonight, but you are amazing. I love you."

Kris trembled as I slipped the ring onto his finger. He looked at it then at me. "Adam, this is wonderful, I love you too. You're amazing, this...everything, being with you is the fairytale my inner prince has wanted so long" He paused. “Adam, let's sleep together, I want to be in your safe arms as I sleep,"

I chuckle. "Of course, love. I want to be your protector." I take his hand and lead him to my bed close by. We slip into the soft covers together. It felt wonderful. I held Kris close to my chest, kissed his head, and slowly fell asleep in his hair.


	4. Tommy

Last night was…I couldn’t even imagine something more romantic and meaningful. Kris was mine. I was depressed when he said he had to leave early this morning to record for his second album, but all in all, I was content. I made him mine, however, I could feel this sickening feeling in my stomach. I tried to ignore it.

Sitting on my bed, the curtains still drawn, I rubbed my eyes, got my laptop from the floor, booted it up, and waited patiently. I had to talk to him again. The small sound that I recognize instantly rang in my ears.

Kris is typing…

Kris: Hey Addy! Last night was amazing. :)

I smiled.

Adam: I know... I haven't felt that great for a long time.

Kris: Me neither. I needed that.

Adam: Me too. U made me so happy.

I paused.

Adam: did u tell ur wife yet??

Kris is typing…

Kris: I don't know how to tell her...

I sighed. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

Adam: it must be tough.

The pencil suggested that Kris was either still typing, or is at a loss of words.

Kris is typing…

Kris: I try to say something, but then she kisses me and smiles and I freeze up.

Adam: aw the ways of a woman. i can talk to her if you want.

Kris: Don't you think that'd be worse?! Maybe, together...but she might hit us both.

Adam: haha

Kris: I consider her a close friend, i never want to hurt anyone...especially my friends

Adam: i would be willing to go together. but i understand. i would never want to hurt a friend either.

Kris: ....

Right then, the door to my house flew open. “Adam! Adam! Where are you, you son of a bitch?!” I sat up in horror. Typing as quickly as I could, I replied to Kris.

Adam: Damn it! …Tommy.

Kris: Tommy?!

Adam: he...he....

Kris: He what? Are you okay?

I tried to be as silent as I could. However, my phone decided to go off with my Robyn ringtone. I saw who was calling. Tommy was trying to find me. Since when has he been this psycho? It could only mean one thing…

Tommy burst through my bedroom door, in a rage.

“Adam, you bastard. I know all about last night!” I froze.  
“Tommy, what are you talking about? And how would you know?” I tried to act innocent; even though it was evident I was caught off guard…and incredibly frightened. I started to type to Kris slowly, not taking my eyes off of Tommy.

Adam: He said he found our ‘chat’ from last night...even though I have no idea how...he won't tell me...and he is jealous...

Kris:...oh no. But...why would he care?

Those were the last words I saw from Kris. I had no time to explain about...Tommy. Tommy took it upon himself to take my computer away from me, and sit next to me. I could feel the anger and jealousy radiating from his body. “Stay where you are,” He demanded as he saw me attempting to escape.

Adam: Excuse me, is this Kris?

Kris: ....i plead the fifth.

Adam: This is Tommy

I was outraged. “Tommy, what the hell…?!” He just put his finger up, shushing me.

Kris is typing…

Kris: Hi...

Tommy’s fingers started to move at an erratic pace.

Adam: How DARE you have sex with him! Adam is MINE.

Kris: Dude, calm down! He's not! Never has been. Why do you think he's yours?

Adam: Please. He kisses me on stage all the damn time!

Kris: Don't remind me. However, keyword: stage.

Kris is typing…

Kris: Stage = performances.

Adam: Excuse me?

Kris: Leave Adam alone.

Adam: Why should I?

Kris: Because I love him. And he loves me.

Adam: His kisses are always so fierce. ;)

Kris: That may be so, but he chose me.

Tommy took a break from his interrogation and stared at me, mischievously.

Adam: Did he now...

Kris: Yeah.

Kris is typing…

Kris: I have a ring to prove it.

Tommy’s jaw dropped. Why was I frozen? Why am I letting him pester Kris like this? But a couple of times I have had to keep in my laughter. Kris was pretty clever. However, he just mentioned the ring. I should have known this would happen soon enough. Tommy really did not get that on stage, it was nothing. Sure, I might have felt something, but I moved on. Kris was the one I have always liked. Tommy’s fingers became erratic again. I felt like he was going to break the laptop keyboard.

Adam: A WHAT

Kris: A ring.

Adam: You are lying through your fucking teeth.

Kris: No, I’m not. I'm wearing it right now.

Adam: I can't believe this. I do not fucking believe this. I won't. HE LOVES ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT. It's always been me!

Kris is typing…

Kris: He's leading you on!

Adam: -shut up Adam, I'm busy!-I needed to talk to your friend-

Kris: ...Leave Adam alone! Where are you guys right now?

Tommy smirked.

Adam: In Adam's room, where else?

Kris: I'm coming over, I won't let you make Adam upset.

Adam: Huh I'm not making him upset. Oh yes, he's quite enjoying himself.

Kris:...what? Shut up Tommy, I'm going to go over. I'll be there soon.

Adam: You can do whatever you want. Still won’t matter.

Kris: He chose me, and lead you on.

Adam: Fuck you.

Kris: How mature. Bye.

Tommy signed me out of Skype, slammed the computer shut, and looked at me with his entrancing, but horrifying eyes. He started to touch my crotch, rubbing it slightly. Damn him. He knows my weakness.  
“Why don’t we have a little fun huh? I can make you forget about that pussy Kris whatever the fuck his last name is.” I try to scream out in protest, but he already planted a kiss on my lips. I’m sorry Kris. I am so sorry.

-At Kris’ house-

Kris gets his coat, and his wife stops him. She looks into his eyes and sees anger and hurt, even doubt.

"What's going on, Kris?"

He doesn't answer right away. After a few seconds, he mustered,

"Adam is a bit upset, I'm going over to help him out with stuff. Kris opens the door and his wife kisses him gently,

"Be careful. I’ll see you soon?" Kris nods and leaves, not really listening, only hearing his insides screaming to go see Adam.


End file.
